Internal combustion engines are typically provided with an oil shower delivery system used to spray lubrication oil on the camshaft lobes. The previously known oil shower delivery systems are formed of a steel shower pipe that is attached to a steel baffle plate. The oil shower delivery system is attached to an interior of the cylinder head cover of the internal combustion engine.
A particular disadvantage of the previously known oil shower delivery systems is the complicated production process of the system. Specifically, the oil shower delivery system is formed of two metallic parts, each of which include multiple operations to form, thereby increasing the time and expense required for the steel oil shower delivery pipe.
In addition to the increased operation cost of preparing the steel oil shower pipe delivery system, the formation of the system from two steel components increases the overall weight of the internal combustion engine and therefore the automotive vehicle. However, as the spray holes or outlets are required to have a precise size and shape in order to ensure proper oil spray for the lubrication of the camshaft lobes, forming the oil shower pipe delivery system from a plastic component is problematic.
In particular, the bonding of a plastic shower plate and a plastic baffle plate to form a plastic oil shower delivery system using vibration welding produces weld flash. Due to the precise size and shape of the spray holes, the weld flash in the oil passage could potentially clog the spray holes which will prevent the proper oil dispersion. As the oil passage of the oil shower delivery system is sealed, any weld flash debris within the oil renders the entire plastic oil shower delivery system defective.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved oil shower delivery system formed of a plastic material which prevents weld flash that is formed during the vibrational welding of the plastic shower plate to the plastic baffle plate from entering the oil passage and thereby reducing the percentages of oil shower delivery systems which are rendered defective.